Naruto: Kitsune no Yoake
by Shadow- Reaver Squadron leader
Summary: Takashi Katsura is your normal Konohagakure nin... With the added bonus of being trained by a kitsune, and master of beginner Star abilities. Will this be enough to aid him along the path Fate has set for him?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A lone figure stood on his rooftop staring out at the setting sun. "The exciting parts of life pass this pace up, like a stone in the river. The water flowing around, but never fully covering it." A smirk appeared, and he hopped down from the roof, waving to a passing patrol as they jumped on their way to their next destination. He began to walk when a yell from the balcony in which he used to get down is heard, and he freezes in his tracks

"Takashi!" A woman walked out of the balcony and growled slightly, "Takashi! What have I told you about that... Thing in your apartment!"

"Ano... Something along the lines of keep it out of your plants?"

"Exactly! Guess where I found it?"

"By the Bonsai resting?"

"No, by the Bon- wait... how'd you know?"

"I pay attention as to where Fang goes."

"You named it?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I have to get going. I'll see ya in a bit. Say hi to Naruto for me, if he gets back."

"Where you off to! What are you going to do with the Mutt!"

"I'm off to work, have some important stuff I have to handle today. Don't ask, you know I can't tell you. Fang will leave on his own accord, just be sure to give him a bowl of water when he does, he tends to get thirsty after resting for as long as he has."

"Takashi... Takashi! Takashi Katsura! Grr..." her pleas fell on his deaf ears as he raised a hand and walked away till eventually he was out of sight. Making his way towards the ANBU headquarters. It was time to become Fox once more... he had some pressing matters to attend to regarding a silent listening post.

* * *

><p><p>

Three ANBU launched themselves through the trees barely touching the ground save for very little strips of their journey

"Where's Fox?"

"He told me 3 days ago he was going to meet us at the fall-back point."

"Not like him to not travel with us, something up?"

"No. Nothing is, remember he was on leave for a bit."

"That issue with the Kyuubi?"

"No, that was just the duo being hardheaded idiots. They are more alike then they want to believe."

"Except, Naruto doesn't tend to move people like chess-pieces."

"Well..."

"Nor can he pack amazing power in a strike for how quick he moves."

"There is that..."

"Nor can Naruto make a 'tail' out of chakra, without utilizing the Kyuubi's power."

"Alright, alright, they aren't alike... Anything else your going to criticize me on?"

"Your seriously asking that..."

"You know what! I'll-"

"We're here." the three stop suddenly landing in a clearing to which a man in a Fox mask was relaxing against a tree, calmly reading a book.

"Took you three long enough. I'm nearly done."

"Uh... Fox, the book is upside down..."

"I know. I finished it earlier right side up, Tiger."

"Did you really?"

"Yes, Dog, I did."

"then tell, us, oh great ANBU, tell us what the book was about."

Fox was silent, his mask hiding all traces of emotion, up until he put his hand on the back of his head and started rubbing it embarrassed "I... uh... forgot..."

"Uh-huh. Did you really read that book?"

"Yes, Lion, I did. You know my quirks, I tend to forget about what book I just read when I start a new one. In this case, I started it upside down, and now I can't make heads of tails of it." Fox replied his hand dropping to his side as he put the book away

"Cause the words are upside-down moron..."

"Regardless of his reading preferences, which are not in question, or completely sane at times, we need to know if he is ready."

"have all the stuff I need, ready to go. Information planted on location, and my initial report is right here." He handed a book to Lion "I'll wait here, if you want to confirm the reports. But I advise we shouldn't make a move on the post until the area is cleared of all possible traps."

"Chessmaster thought of everything, did he?"

"I'm sure a Nara Shikamaru might have found things I haven't."

"of all the people better then you, you name off Nara?"

"I have to aim high, Dog, I didn't get here on talent alone. I'd be dead if I did."

"True. I'll be right back, the rest of you wait here."

"Hai."

Lion took off to which the three ANBU stood for a couple seconds before finding their own perches, Fox was the first to speak "Lion say her trademarked sentence on her way over?"

"Yeah."

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing. Although before we got here I was going to say something about her C-cups.

"Just like you Tiger, dear. Always thinking you one-upped the leader just because you have a good set on you."

"106 centimeters, baby."

Dog looked astonished "106? Damn, if I would guess, those are as large as Hokage's"

"Regardless, Lion should be getting back just about..."

Said ANBU landed in the clearing lightly "Alright, I'm ready to make the call."

"Speak of the devil, you getting slow in your old age, Lion?"

"Not as slow as you will be if you continue that line of thought, Foxxy."

"Alright, alright, I'm, shutting up." He paused for a moment "Everything is as it was written?"

"Yeah, I must admit, you do your job admirably."

"Gotta love the Fox Arts."

"They help, I agree. Care to advise us?"

"Lion, your attacks are direct and to the point, therefore you will be the front and be the one they see, Dog, you will take her right, I her left. Working with you we'll set them into positions where Lion can strike her hardest, Tiger, once we have them distracted, you travel around and drop our own traps along the edges, we ready?"

All three ANBU nodded, and the four of them jumped off to the listening post, Fox growing his Chakra tail along the way. Switching to all fours, he dropped to the ground and kept up with the tree jumpers using a technique he learned from the Inuzuka. Sliding to a stop he jumped back to the trees and switched back to being Bipedal. Lion wasted no time landing next to him and jumping towards the listening post, engaging the reason it went silent. 3 S-Class Missing Sunagakure nin.

Lion set up for her attack pulling her arm back to release the chakra infused power punch when two spinning bodies launched from the edges of the clearing with Fox landing behind the first enemy, who dodged backwards to evade the punch and the Gatsuuga performed by Lion and Dog only to be swiftly Kicked back into Lion's punch, smashing his head against the floor with enough force to kill him. The first target down, Dog and his Familiar, Tsume landed on either side of the dead Sand nin, and rushed their next target, Tsume in the guise of Dog, fighting in tandem the maneuvered him towards Fox who, with the added maneuverability of the tail, kept him busy long enough for Lion to unleash a flurry of blows from behind and launch him away with a final chakra infused hit to the chest, right above the heart. The final Sand Nin began to flee, due to the loss of her comrades to be stopped by Tiger's Kunai trap. A wire with multitudes of explosive tags attached to it.

The threat Neutralized, they continued on to inspect the place, while Dog and Tsume looked for any messenger animals. "I'd have to say that was a record." Fox stated walking inside of the listening post and taking off his mask, followed by Lion and Tiger.

"Takashi, watch where your swinging next-time." Tiger said removing her mask which revealed the soft face and milky white eyes of a Hyuuga "You almost smacked Lion in the face, interrupting her assault."

"Oh, calm down Hikari. It's not like he would have hit me. Remember that tail is made of Chakra that he can control at will. He dissipated it before it struck and reformed it afterward." Lion removed her mask and sighed

"How's Ino been doing, Hasu?" Takashi/Fox asked

"I visit her every now and then, when she's not on a mission." Hasu/Lion replied with a nod

"That's good that your keeping in touch. What about you Hikari? Talk to Neji, or Hinata lately?"

Hikari/Tiger shook her head "No. I've been busy these past few months, hadn't had the time to go home and catch up."

"Sad, but that's the life of an ANBU for ya." Takashi responded with a sigh.

"What about you, Takashi? How many times have you seen Naruto since the 'Incident'"

"You mean that fight at Ichiraku's?" Takashi asked, to which the two responded with a nod "We live in the same building, remember?"

Prompt facefault "Either way, we got over it, you know us. We ended up heading to the training field completely ignoring each other, only to leave it chatting up a storm about the different moves and how to counter them. You can guess as to what happened."

The two nodded, obviously another heated argument, and a fight which made them friends again, that tended to happen on a regular basis. "So... Now that everything is said and done. What do we do."

Lion was first to respond "Wait for Shiro to get back, then we go and report in."

"I'm back!"

"Speaking of the Inuzuka."

"Hope that didn't take too long." Shiro/Dog replied his familiar, Tsume, barking beside him.

"It didn't." Takashi responded walking towards a mini-fridge and tossing the two a set of water bottles, which both Tsume and Shiro caught, Tsume transforming to drink.

"So we ready to go?"

"As ever."

"Good, disperse and meet at Hokage Tower. Last one there treats the rest to dinner."

"Traveling with me again Takashi?"

"You know me. See you two back at the tower!"

Both Shiro and Takashi rushed out of the listening post, Masks on, Shiro/Dog hopping on Tsume while Takashi/Fox ran on all fours, tail stretched out behind him.

"You know, I don't think we'll ever understand those two..." Hikari/Tiger sighed walking from the building.

"Reminds me of Guy-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei." Hasu/Lion said as the two jumped off in different directions taking their own way back to the tower.

_**A/N: Thought I would take a bit of time to clear something up. Katsura Takashi was once a Ninja of the star country, but left for Konohagakure for political reasons. Before he left, the boy had taken enough training to mold his chakra into different shapes. Specifically a fox tail. He doesn't know any of the Jutsu of the hidden star village, mainly because he was told to go to Konoha once he finished the basic chakra technique training. Thus, he will be able to live out a normal life, without it being shortened by the volatile nature of said chakra.**_

The gatekeeper sighed, it had been another wonderful day, and now the gates must swing shut. He was in the middle of pulling the lever which activated the mechanism, when he started to feel the ground rumble, curious, he walked over to the edge of the wall and was nearly thrown off by the speed with which two shapes launched past and into the city, dodging people as they continued their mad dash towards the center of the village.

"Excuse me, Pardon me, Sorry, please move!" Dog called as Tsume ran full pelt, Fox dodging and weaving, but otherwise easily keeping up with the two.

"That the best you can do? Let's kick it up a notch... To the rooftops!" each took a second to slide before launching upwards and forwards landing on a rooftop, and hopping from one to the other, dodging more then what they had to ground level.

"C'mon Tsume! Your master... slowing you down?" Fox joked as the dog growled lightly, Dog stuttering at the comment

"You called me fat you bastard!"

"And? You can't really... do anything... about it... where you are right now..."

"Grr..."

"Hehe... See... What'd I... Tell ya!"

"Doesn't mean I can't get you back later."

"True..."

The two continued on in silence until Fox Touched down first on Hokage Tower, Dog following a VERY close second, with Tiger third and Lion last.

"Damnit..." she mumbled as Fox held up his hand

"Head on home, fix yourselves up, do whatever. I'll take you guys to that restaurant down the road from Ichiraku's. My treat."

"Fox, you couldn't possibly do that... the place costs a ton."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"I... well..." if it weren't for the mask Fox would see a light pink blush on Tiger's cheeks

"Anyway. I'll see you guys in a bit. Disperse." Fox replied jumping away and heading off for HQ to drop off his stuff.

"Why do you think he's treating us?" Dog asked, once Fox was gone.

"I dunno..."

"Maybe cause he's a nice guy?"

All three looked at each other for a second "Naaaaah!"

"So then, why?"

"He normally gets here second, so it can't be because he's used to it..."

"Yeah, normally I'm paying." Lion sighed "Anyway, it'll do us no good sitting her debating it. Let's get going."

"Hai."

The three jumped off once more as Fox once more landed on the tower. Making the necessary hand seal, his eyes lit up as his head processed the new information he gained from the dispersed Shadow Clone. "So I made it here first huh..." he asked himself holding up a paper seal, to what he didn't know "I'll make the report."

"Sand Nin huh?"

"Hai, lady Hokage. S-rank, missing nin, although it was hard to say that they were S-rank."

"I'll ask The Kazekage about it later. Were they all taken care of?"

"Hai."

"Good. I take it you made it here last then?"

"Actually I got here first, but I told everyone I would handle dinner tonight. Mostly because I wanted to drop this off." Fox held up the paper seal "I found it during my run back, it was close to the listening post, although, what it was doing there is beyond me. Can you see what intelligence makes of this, if it was there, and the group of nin used it to transport to the listening post, which could be the reason it went silent as fast as it did, then we need to get rid of these ASAP. My guess is they would be dropped in random spots around the village, key locations."

"Agreed... Shizune." Tsunade said and without a word Shizune took the seal from Fox with a bow and left "Thanks for bringing it to my attention."

"Of course, Lady Tsunade. My life for the village." Fox kneeled as Tsunade nodded approvingly

"Your dismissed."

"Hai." within a second, only air stood where Fox was kneeling.

Walking inside of his home, Takashi gave a sigh of relief and tossed off his forehead protector letting it fall on the table with a light *thud* taking another two steps he was suddenly faced with a foot coming from nowhere, and his entire room became a field of trees. Needless to say, he reacted quickly dodging under the foot and making a sweep for the support leg. As if anticipating this, the attacker jumped and span attempting to bring their foot down hard on Takashi's head. Thinking on his hands, he bent himself backwards and used his hands as support for his legs to deflect the attack. The attacker wasn't done yet, though, using the block as a springboard he somersaulted backwards and launched forward for a punch that would hurt bad if it connected. Takashi only had to launch off his hands perform a 180 mid-air to evade that.

Forming his tail in the brief respite between attacks, he prepared for another assault from his attacker, which came in the form of a leg, rapidly approaching the side of his head. Dodging that he had to get into the air to then dodge the array of tails incoming on his face. As soon as he landed, his opponent was on the offensive again feet and tails flying in different directions as each tried to land a blow on the other, until finally, it ended with a tail-spike, jabbed through his chest. Falling forward he hit the ground dead, only to wake up what seemed like a second afterwards gasping for air.

"Your getting better." a voice came from outside his field of vision, and he turned to see his attacker/master

"thanks, although I still only now how to form one tail." Takashi sighed

"Other tails will come in time. You must remember, you are not Kitsune. We grow ours after each 100 years, you, have to make them with precise chakra control. Control I'm glad you took before you left Star country." The black form of Fang sat down beside him, 8 flowing tails swaying back and forth gently behind him. He was in human form, with only his ears and tails marking him as a Yokai, a specter. "Did your mission go well today?" the Kitsune asked, curious.

"Yes, sensei. It did. Three Sand ninja attacked a listening post outside of Konoha, my team was sent to investigate.

"Hmm... Did you do what I asked?"

"You mean perform all my duties in _**Henge**_? Yes. I accurately scoped out the size, power, and location all in the form of a fox. Only once I returned to the clearing did I become myself again write down the information, and wait for my comerades."

"And what of the confrontation? You devise a working strategy?"

"Hai. We hit them fast, Shiro and myself setting them up for a strike by Hasu. Hikari was circling the clearing laying traps, so when the third enemy attempted to flee, she ran into tripwire laced with paper bombs. There wasn't much of her left to clean up."

Fang nodded "Sounds like you did your job admirably, but, what seems to be troubling you?"

"On my way back, I found a paper seal, judging by the marks it was Yokai. Although, here is where it gets troubling, I found it close to the listening post, with three sets of prints leading away from it. I gave the original seal to Lady Tsunade, and made a working copy for you to look at. I was hoping you might be able to tell me whether or not Konoha should be worried." Takashi pulled the seal from within his jonin armor and handed it to Fang who took his time in studying the object.

"It is defiantly Yokai... because of these marks here, and here. As for who made it, the only way I would be able to tell is if I could trace the chakra trail. Unfortunatly, this seal is one use. Although, from the design, it seems to be a prototype of sorts, a test. Which would mean, that if you find more of these specific seals, you will not have to worry much, but if you encounter a seal with a more advanced design... It must be brought to the attention of the Hokage immediately."

"Hai, sensei." Takashi stood up "Thank you for your answer, and the training. I am treating everyone tonight, and I do not wish to be late."

"Oh? Made it to Hokage tower late did you?"

"No, I am doing this voluntarily. I will see you when I get back."

"Have fun, young Kit. Say hello to the rest of the team for me."

Takashi nodded, before making a hand seal "Kai!" and he was back in his room, Fang resting in the corner, his usual spot. Leaving Takashi to dump his armor on his bed grab some clothes, and walk to his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Takashi walked over to the restaurant in his fanciest clothes he could muster, a clean shirt a set of pants and his Jounin vest.

"Clear the landing!"

He sidestepped to see Tsume(the person) and Shiro land next to him "Thanks Mom, I'll see ya in a bit."

"Don't take too long, You still owe me that match."

"Yeah, I know."

"Watch you bill, Takashi, with this one it'll jump."

"Hai, Tsume-sama."

"And the woman jumped off, leaving the two standing there watching her go

"You always show up at the most interesting of times." Takashi said, smiling as he continued on.

"Why, you plan on skipping out on us?"

"Nah." Takashi said getting a look at Shiro closely "You dressing to impress?" He asked, commenting on the stylish bit of clothing he was wearing, and the open cloak that hung from his shoulders

"We're going to a nice place, so I thought I would dress nice. Doesn't look like you did the same."

"Yeah, but I don't have much 'nice' clothes. Remember I live in an apartment building a floor below Naruto. I don't have much in the way of luxury."

"Your paycheck doesn't cover a better house?"

"Political transferee, I'm technically not part of the village, the Hoshikage and the Hokage sought to improve relations, so they sent me to train with the Hidden leaf, with the only Star technique I know being the chakra molding ability. They kept star secrets secret, while giving a nin in good faith."

"Musta been harsh, that was a while ago."

"Yeah, but I have people like you, Hikari, and Hasu. I'll be fine. I can survive. Besides, We wouldn't be much of a team without me, now would we?"

"I dunno... we seemed to be doing fine when you were on leave..." Shiro was punched in the arm and the two laughed lightly

"Nah, Hikari would have been tripping over herself every five minutes if I wasn't there to pick her back up."

"And Hasu... Don't get me started on Hasu when you were gone... 'Takashi' this and 'Takashi' that. She was a broken record on every mission!"

"Haha, see? I'm just too ingrained for me to be permanently gone. You need me as much as I need you guys."

"Yeah, I doubt Tsume would be the same without your scent keeping him company. And our effectiveness would drop like a brick in water."

Takashi nodded reaching their destination, the restaurant standing almost regally before them awaiting it's customers.

"Think they are already inside?"

"Maybe." Takashi took a couple seconds, as Shiro walked past him and into the restaurant, The Inuzuka was oblivious as he continued on to find Hasu within and waiting. Takashi on the other hand, turned to look down the road, where a beautifully dressed Hikari stepped from the shadows. "Almost didn't notice you there." he told her with a small smirk, and she supressed a giggle, as she walked up to him with a nice slow gait.

"Surprised you found me. Although, I could have had a kunai in your back by now." She responded stopping with him to her immediate front.

"Hikari, Hikari, Hikari... Fang did well to teach you stealth, but he taught me everything he knows."

"I know. Doesn't stop me from trying though. One day, you'll find you missed a step, and I'll be right there to watch you fall." Hikari responded

"Now, now... Why would I miss a step, when I have my perfectly good team watching over me?"

"The Tiger hasn't been declawed yet Takashi, You should watch what you say."

Takashi chuckled lightly turning to face the girl with a calm smile on his face "Come now, I imagine I declawed her ages ago. Or at least, kept those claws from embedding in my body." he responded and with a soft smile, Hikari leaned against him, and his arms wrapped around her gently

"You always were a bit too cocky, Takashi-kun." she sighed her body pressed against his.

"Hikari... When I have someone like you covering my steps I can afford to be cocky. If every moment keeps us together, I don't care if I have my arrogance till the end of time."

"Your arrogance will get you killed one day... I want you to be more careful, Takashi. If not for the team, but for me. We finally managed to get father to approve of you, I don't want that tossed down the drain because you screwed up."

"Kari..." his face was soft, calming, as she held him tighter with her words, he knew their meaning, he heard them enough times. Yet, each repetition still brought with it the pain of loss. He could feel her emotions with how close they were, easier still because of the fact they were hugging each other, and he couldn't help but shudder at the prospect of leaving behind his beautiful Hyuuga heiress. "How is your father?" he asked, trying to ease up the tension in her emotions.

"He is well, They plan on starting training for me to be a clan councilwoman soon."

"It's official then?"

She nodded "Once council powers have been transferred to me we will be wed, father trusts you will make an excellent Hyuuga councilman."

"When I first came here, I never knew politics could be so beneficial. I see his stake in the union, but I only care about you. The councilman thing is an extra."

"Yeah, I see his reasoning too. Any child of yours will be both Hyuuga and Katsura. They will posses the Byakugan, as well as Star's ability to mold chakra. Your family would be proud."

"They would be. Jii-chan would be pleased. I'm certain he would personally come to oversee the ceremony."

"The Hoshikage?"

"Yeah. It would be a unifying achievement. Konoha, and Hoshi will negate their borders. I would imagine Fire would absorb Bear, but I asked Hokage about it."

"And?"

"She said it could be possible to leave Bear mostly intact. The Hoshikage would act to defend Fire's borders, and still stay independent to a degree. Ultimately, though, on matters that concern both countries, like war, the Hokage would get the final word, and the Hoshikage would be an adviser for the Hokage to use the Star nin wisely."

Hikari nodded "I'm glad. Will the Hoshikage accept this?"

"He will be allying with Konoha, and gaining the Byakugan in his eldest Grandson's children. I don't think there would be more he could ask for."

Hikari smiled "So then nothing can rip us apart..."

"Oi! Takashi! Hikari!" Hasu turned the corner and exited the restaurant to see the two walking in, out of each others arms, both of them red as beets at the near-miss to their relationship.

"We're coming." Takashi said with a sigh, as Hasu ducked back in to jump back with Shiro, him stopping with Hikari for a quick kiss, she walked into the restaurant first, and he followed in afterwards.

"Took you two long enough." Shiro replied leaning on his arm "You two didn't find a back ally or something, did you?"

"Eh?" Hikari went redder then the darkest beet ever found and Takashi was shocked at the response for a second before attempting to tear apart Shiro, Hasu was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, and Hikari found a seat and was rapidly shrinking into it. When everything was calm again; Shiro was a twitching mess of limbs in his corner of the booth, Takashi was fuming slightly, but tossing unnoticed glances to Hikari who was hiding behind a menu while Hasu was busy recovering.

"Oh... oh god... Whoo... Shiro, Maybe next time you'll... geez... think before opening your mouth?"

"yeah, yeah. Whoop dee fricken' doo. Your oweing me after today, Yamanaka."

"Well, Inuzuka, if that last curb-stomp battle didn't open your eyes, looks like I'll have to."

"You can try!" Shiro leaned forward a bit

"Oh yeah!" Hasu placed her palms on the table, and leaned forward further

"Yeah!" they were inches away from kissing each other, before both blushed a light red, and instantly jumped back into their respective sides.

"Tch, you'd probably enjoy the punishment anyway." Hasu responded, hand-waving his rebuttal

"Your one to talk, I hear what you do on the nights we are on a mission..." Shiro smirked, as Hasu turned a deep shade of red

"Y-You what?"

"I hear what you do when you go to bed later then everyone else, you-"

"This isn't the conversation to have in a restaurant. Finish it back at your place Shiro, I'm sure you two lovebirds will have a ball over it."

The reaction on Shiro's and Hasu's face was enough to elicit a small giggle from Hikari

"N-Nani!" responded before proceding to barrage Takashi with insults that he waved off easily

"You two Tsunderes settle it at home." Was Takashi's final response which got them to shut up, but not after they hurled another couple insults until they figured it was useless. By which point, their food arrived, and all four tucked into their meal with a loud "Ita dekimasu!"

* * *

><p><p>

Takashi held Hikari in his arms as they stood on a hill just inside the city walls "Kari, we should get you home."

She gripped him tighter

"Kari..."

"They can deal without me for a night."

"You know that's not true." Takashi gave her a comforting kiss and they vanished when he broke the kiss, they were standing in front of Hyuuga clan borders

"Lady Hikari! We did not expect you to be as late, Lord Takashi..."

"We were delayed." Takashi said truthfully

"Lord Maiban requested the both of you see him."

"This late?"

"He told us as soon as you made it home."

Hikari nodded "I'll take him."

"Hai, Hikari-sama."

The guards let them past the gate and onto the estate. Takashi was only on this property a few times, but he knew it almost like the back of his hand. He wouldn't be able to visit Hikari otherwise. "What would your father want, Kari?"

"I dunno... I'm afraid of what it could be."

Takashi nodded, she knew she didn't have to vocalize it, but because she did, it proves that it was something that was eating at her. "Well, we'll find out in a second."

Hikari bowed her head a little and stopped in font of a sliding door before opening it and taking a step inside followed by Takashi, who shut the door afterwards "Father?" she asked, as he came from the shadows.

"Takashi, Hikari... please, sit. As I no doubt know, Hikari has told you the good news?"

"Hai, Maiban-sama."

"Then you will not be angered if I had your essential equipment moved from your house to here. Including the Fox-sage."

Hikari and Takashi looked at each other "Everything of necessity?" he asked

"Yes, they are waiting for you directly next to my daughter's room. I got clearance from Hokage, you two are taking the next week off to prepare for your new roles." Maiban went on "You must be ready to assume the mantle, if not, then this attempt at joining the two lands together will be a failure. You both need to spend time learning about clan politics. This is a topic where it helps to be one of the elite nin."

They were still trying to wrap their heads around this "Hiashi-sama approves of this?"

"Yes, he does. In fact, he wishes to test your ability himself. In a couple days' time I expect him to challenge you to a spar, at which point you are to give it your all, even if it exhausts you. So long as he is impressed the union will go off without a hitch. Having a Clan head in your pocket definitely bodes well for you."

"Hai." Takashi bowed "Thank you for the information Maiban-sama." Hikari bowed a second afterwards

"Your welcome. Go get some rest, the sage will take you tomorrow to continue your training. Hikari, he also requested you be present, he wishes for you to learn along side Takashi."

"Hai, Father."

"Your both dismissed, I will see you tomorrow morning." Both of the ANBU left the room closing shut the door behind them.

"Come." she said, with barely contained excitement. Leading him quickly through the maze of hallways she slid open the door to his room walked him inside, and finally jumping on him like she just got the new car she wanted. Takashi smiled and wrapped his arms around the squealing girl as she buried her face in his chest, nuzzling it

"I guess saying your happy would be an understatement?"

"your finally here. With me. Takashi, this is what I was hoping for! Hiashi-sama allowing you to stay on grounds until you assume your role! We can finally live together." her eyes grew dreamy and it was incredibly obvious she was thinking about other things they could do as well, eventually she sighed and collapsed, forcing him to hold her up with his embrace

"I know. I'll still have to go back to my old place every now and then, but at least I can be with you more often now." Takashi said smiling as Hikari closed the distance between their faces and their embrace moved into a kiss, Takashi's hand holding her close to him by the small of her back as his other hand moved to her hair and gently caressed the back of her head, letting his hand run through the silky blue strands. They had just broken the kiss and were about to take it to the next level, when they heard a soft yawn. They only had a second to prepare themselves before a foot was coming down on them from nowhere, and the land was a tree-scape again.

Takashi pushed Hikari away and jumped backwards watching the foot impale itself in the ground where they stood "Hikari!"

"I know!" she prepared herself as the figure rushed at her, using her superior speed and flexibility, she blocked his punch, deflected it to have it launch harmlessly off to the side, and brought her right palm into the assailant's chest, sending him flying into Takashi, who jumped with him, adding a kick on either side of his body before redirecting the momentum into the ground. Needless to say, it must have been painful. Yet the figure got up, eight tails swaying unpredictably, with this one, anything could happen.

"I underestimated you, and for that I am sorry, but that is of no consequence." He launched at Hikari his two hands scraping along the ground to ignite just before they closed on the ready Hikari. She was about to toss a counter when he disappeared falling into a pile of pebbles.

"N-nani..." she asked to see Takashi fall onto his hands his back smoking from where the fire-fists impacted "Takashi!"

He didn't wast time with a response, lashing out his feet hit the Kitsune's block which he used to propel him upwards only to come back down and forcing both of the Kitsune's hands to block the overhead assault, for Hikari to rush in and place her palms against his chest, and blow the eight-tails away with chakra. He recovered quickly as Hikari took the slight respite to heal the burn on Takashi's back. With a light pat she indicated she was finished, and then the kitsune went on the offensive again, and both ANBU ran towards the assailant, Hikari initiated combat first getting him to dodge right into Takashi's strikes. Surprisingly though, he still managed to dodge, and the motions were as fluid as Hikari's. This was a dance of death, and made even more deadly when Takashi began to use his chakra to manifest his tail, giving him another attack implement, Hikari followed that up with her Byakugan and both had become whirlwinds of attacks as they attempted to hit their target, which continued to dodge their attacks until the last one, which nicked his leg. Happy they managed to finally get him they jumped back, as their assailant fell to one knee. "Poisonous Chakra?" he asked as Takashi nodded

"Thought I would improve the tail by giving it the properties of a poison. It looks like it worked."

"I would agree." The kitsune replied purging the poison from his system and standing up he bowed to the girl next to him "It has been awhile, Hikari-sama. You have been well."

Hikari nodded "Hai, sensei."

"It seems you two came a long way since I first saw you two together." Fang chuckled "If I remember correctly, first time I was teaching you, Takashi didn't want to have anything to do with the 'stuck up Hyuuga heiress.' How that changed." the fox/man chuckled, tails swaying calmly "Even now you hold him, and you protect her. If I was any other, it would be a liability, until I knew the fierceness of your assault. I made that mistake once before if you remember."

They both nodded lightly as their minds turned back the clock

* * *

><p><p>

"Foolish boy! She is a Liability! You will kill yourself just to leave her alive!"

"So long as she lives to take her mantle as Councilwoman, I will have done my job. I WILL protect her at all costs. Even death if necessary!"

Fang snarled, angry at his students, they were standing defiant against him, another of their sparring matches, designed to bring out their emotions. Inside he was admiring his resolve, but he couldn't let him know that... not yet... Launching off with a speed Takashi couldn't predict, he launched the boy away and into a tree, and began peppering Hikari with attacks who was barely able to block most of them. Until with three swipes he had her at his mercy, breathing heavily on the ground. This is what happens when you give yourself to your liabilities." His tail came down and impacted, blood splaying from the wound and into the wind. He hit a mark, but not his mark.

Takashi had blocked the attack with his arms "Sensei... Gomen." he murmured before he ripped his arms free of the tail that held them together, and in three quick, powerful blows, knocked the Kitsune away, the tail rapidly forming a chakra 'cloak' around him that resembled a fox. Something he picked up from Naruto's Kyuubi form. He stood on all fours, facing their sensei, who wore a smirk

"So... it seems you've been practicing with a form rather then a tail alone. You've done well. It looks like the form Young Naruto took in the Final Valley." Takashi didn't respond with words, but instead, with an action, he vanished from beside Hikari to appear in front of Fang, who dodged his attack easily, only to be hit by a third arm made completely of Chakra in his gut, this gave Takashi the opening he needed, and it was fang who was next sent into a tree.

"I am merely a servant of the Hyuuga will. I am here because the Hokage wishes me to be. But I'll be damned if I have to sit back and let you walk over me, and stop me in my order! Maiban himself asked me to keep his daughter safe. I WILL protect her, and I WILL not back down from any threat that has intention to harm her! I will give my life to see her complete her dream of making it to clan councilwoman."

"Fang snarled changing to his fox form "Insolent! Do you not care about your life! You were uprooted from your home country, shipped across it, and through a different one to train with the nin here. You should RESENT them for what they did to you! And your grandfather! He SENT you here without a care! He gave you to the nearest caravan and shipped you out of his country! He doesn't WANT you. Your a weak and PATHETIC excuse for a shinobi! The way you hover over her proves it!"

"Take that back..." His voice was deadly calm, which scared Hikari a bit, reaching out to touch him

"Takashi, you don't-" she was cut off when the Chakra ignited, sheathing Takashi in flame as another tail slowly grew.

"Take back EVERYTHING! You don't know what was going through his mind! You wouldn't CARE to know! You kitsune sneer and regard us with contempt, and for what! We make good playthings! Beasts to carry out your desires! NO! I've had ENOUGH! You are going to take back every single detail you said, or I will take every single one of your words and force them right back down your throat!" The second tail had grown completely and was waving as frantically as the first, when Fang didn't say a word, Takashi attacked. His chakra cloak a burning armor as all his strikes looked to decapitate his master. Each attack was slow, predictable, but damn near impossible to dodge. Fang was actually scared for a split second at the sheer amount of anger he wrought within his student. No, he didn't seed this. Deep down, he knew the boy was alone. Takashi may have friends, but he will never truly be one of the village. Although, Hikari... he seemed to change around her. His normal bored look, whenever he would meet her for a split second his eyes would show something, He desired her. He would go to lengths unimaginable to protect her. Which was why Fang had to beat back the boy now. He could see in the feral way his pupil attacked and knew he had awakened something within him, and in order to protect Hikari from the beast he is now, Fang had to subdue it.

Hikari watched, as Takashi fought for her, to save her. This boy, who came to her village from a faraway land on the border of leaf had no ties to the village, or to her. Yet here he is, willing to give his life for her. That was before. Now... Now she wanted to get out of there with all due haste. The Takashi before her, this wasn't the Takashi she had been partnered with, This wasn't the Takashi who beat her during the Chunnin exams. This was a being of primal rage awakened by an old man's wrath. Yet, regardless of how scared she was, she stood there watching him her eyes wide with fear, and slight horror. She made him like this, and she was going to undo what she did. It was then that she truly believed she loved him. All of the times she had been acting out against him, she was trying to bring herself closer to him, to understand him. This was that moment, which is why with a strength greater then she thought she had in her she got up, and ran to Takashi, wrapping her arms around his torso as he brought his hand up to strike. Yeah, the fire burned, but she held firm.

Takashi was mid strike when something thudded against his back he looked back, expecting to see his master, but instead, he saw Hikari. Confusion flickered across his his face of flame, The cloak of flame dissappeard, leaving the boy, fist held high and two tails swinging back and forth displaying his emotions The cloak of Chakra didn't disappear, but his fist slowly fell back to his side. Then he felt a pain in his chest and heard the splattering of blood against the ground, Hikari's cry was dull as he began to fall forward, until his lifeless body hit the ground.

Then, he woke up. He was in his room, his hand resting on his leg as he looked around, He felt a soft shift, and looked to the side. Hikari was sleeping peacefully, eyes puffy, probably from crying. She looked otherwise peaceful. So he lay back down and watched her get as close as she possibly could to him, he wrapped his arm around her, and fell back to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><p>

"That wasn't something I planned to repeat, but It happened again later on. You have an amazing amount of Chakra, young kit. To form a cloak of that magnitutde."

"You forget the draw, sensei. I never was able to stay awake after such a cloak is formed. I have also yet to form it without being angered, or my friends are in danger."

"It is because you lack control. Remember what I told you all those years ago? Why I would continue to train you regardless of your annoyance."

"Hai. I remember. You told me I was the child of a Kitsune."

"Exactly. Your immense chakra, and ability to form a tail as easily as you can is because of your inheritance. Part of what Hiashi-sama wants me to teach you, is to acquire your secondary form. In order to do this, you must abandon your humanity. Every day we will be spending a year within my Genjutsu. You will have seven years to master your body, and purge your humanity. I will make you into a Kitsune. Only when you have achieved that goal, will I tell you who your sire was."

Hikari wasn't at all pleased "Purge his humanity?" she asked and Fang nodded, making her grip Takashi tighter.

"His feelings will not change, only his body. Mentally he will still be only half Kitsune, even if his body is that of a full one.

"I will continue to be Takashi, but my body will be better then that. The limitations this body will reach will be hightened when I become a Kitsune. If I am to be Councilman, and your husband, I must transcend those boundaries, and be able to protect you with inhuman ability."

Hikari nodded slowly She still didn't fancy the idea, but if he thinks he will be the same, more or less, she will be willing to trust his judgement. "One question..."

"Yes?" Fang asked

"You must train me as well."


End file.
